


Snow Kissed

by NermWrites



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Eventual Smut, In which Viktor is a smol hurt bab, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NermWrites/pseuds/NermWrites
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov has hidden his soulmate tattoo after multiple fakes and heartbreaks, claiming the ice as his only love. What happens when a very drunk, almost naked Yuuri Katsuki begs him to become his coach while showing off his matching tattoo?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83
Collections: Anime FF





	1. Chapter 1

Soulmate tattoos appear once they’ve reached puberty. It just another one of those crazy things added to their rapidly changing life at such a character-shaping time of development. Views on the tattoos varied from country to country. Some wore theirs out in the open, a show of pride and hope to one day find your soulmate on the street. Other, more conservative countries it was forbidden to show unless in the privacy of one’s home (those were the ones that often balked at the notion of soulmates). Japan was more in the middle, it’s fine to show, but not to flaunt. And Russia was much the same, though the colder weather made it harder to show them through their warm clothes.

Viktor, specifically, guarded his close, keeping it covered and protected as much as he could. There had been a few who replicated his tattoo to get close to him, wanting to know the famous skater, and when he had fallen in love, they always left him broken-hearted and alone again. His tattoo was somewhat easy to hide, on his chest, near his left shoulder. When costumes or shirtless events were required, he wore makeup to cover it. When asked, he said he didn’t have one, claiming the ice as his mistress. Better for them to think that he was broken than to let them hurt him again. He hid his heart from the world, only showing it on the ice, his programs calling out for a lost love, and a cry of loneliness, but off the ice he brought up the mask again. When would anyone get to see who he really was?

The Grand Prix Final came and went too fast. Yuuri was left reeling after a crushing loss after flubbing both of his programs due to the combined pressure of the death of his childhood dog days prior, competing at this new level, and lastly, and most importantly: against his long-time idol, Viktor Nikiforov. Yuuri had to admit that his coping mechanisms weren’t the best, but the champagne was free and flowing fast throughout the night, it was easy to drink too much. He drank to forget. It didn’t help that he didn’t feel comfortable enough with the rest of the competitors to talk to any of them. So, he drank. And drank. And drank. Until he blacked out. He wouldn’t remember this, but everyone else certainly would. With plenty of pictures and videos to prove the wild night of the usually reclusive skater offered them.

Viktor was spell-bound at Yuuri’s ‘performance’, if you could call the drunken dancing, pole performance, and general serenading in a mix of Japanese and English at him a performance. _Yes, Viktor would definitely call it a performance._ It was different and exciting and new. He’d never experienced a banquet like it and would never enjoy another banquet if it weren’t like this one. He looked down at the half-naked skater grinding against him, mumbling about him coming to Japan and becoming his coach. He was only half considering it until he noticed the tattoo that matched his on his shoulder, a series of three large snowflakes and a cluster of smaller ones scattered between them. The decision was mostly made, but would sober Yuuri agree with his drunk rambling?

When the banquet was over, Viktor handed Yuuri a paper with his phone number on it, hopeful that the drunk skater would have enough constitution to hold onto it and figure out what to do with it in the morning. He brought the man to his coach to take him back to his room, ignoring that twinge inside him that wanted to stay with Yuuri. He had to let him go, and the thought of awkwardly explaining what he was doing in his room while the other man had no recollection of the night prior was enough to convince him. _Yuuri had his number and would contact him when he was ready_ , he convinced himself. So, he left for his own room to get some sleep for the early morning flight back to Saint Petersburg the next day.

The text from Yuuri never came, but after Worlds, everyone he knew and all his fans were sending him the link to a video. After much pestering and a free moment, he sat down to watch. The video was stunning, Yuuri perfectly recreated his Free Program. Granted, it was with downgraded jumps, but it was flawless. A flash of anger came across him, _what happened at the Grand Prix Final? Why wasn’t he on the podium with him? Is Yuuri’s coach not giving him what he needs? Is that why he asked him to be his coach? Fine, I’ll do it._ He resolved with himself and booked a flight to Japan for the next day. He had some packing to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Viktor arrived in Japan mid-afternoon the second day. He was hungry and tired, the long flight finally caught up with him. He was used to jetlag, having been travelling across the world for years to and from competitions, but he had spent all night packing up his apartment to be shipped to Hatsetsu. He didn’t even know why he made that impulse decision, he didn’t even know if Yuuri would accept his offer to be his coach, but he had to take that risk. If he wanted this to work.

The other problem was that he had no idea how to even approach Yuuri about being his soulmate. He hadn’t thought about that in so long, plus, what were the customs in Japan? He didn’t know any other Japanese skaters, plus how awkward would it be to ask? He settled with himself that he would just let this come naturally as possible. He still didn’t know if Yuuri would accept him as his coach, much less soulmate. He had rejected him once before when he asked him for a photo. He tried not to let that disappointment creep up on him again.

He arrived at Yu-Topia Hotsprings and was greeted by Toshiya, one of the owners, and after a brief greeting, the man launched into a tale of how much Yuuri looked up to him. The Russian smiled at him and listened to the story, thinking that this was possibly going to be easier than he thought. They directed him out to the hotspring, where he could relax from his flight. He had been out there for about fifteen minutes before Yuuri burst through the door, stuttering his name.

He stood up, despite being completely naked, with waterproof makeup only covering his tattoo, “Hello, Yuuri. I’m here to be your new coach. I’m going to get you to the Grand Prix Final, and you’re going to win.” He smiled at him.

Yuuri turned bright red and yelled, “What?” the strained noise the only sign that he was still breathing and alive.

That was not the reaction that Viktor was hoping for, but it was one nonetheless, “Yes, I saw your routine, and I’ve decided to coach you. You have such great potential, Yuuri. The way your body moves like the music is coming from you rather than you moving to the music is entrancing. I know that you have the skills and the desire deep inside you, and I’m determined to help you realize it.” He explained, watching for any sign of acceptance in Yuuri’s eyes, instead, they were glassy, in a trance almost. _Okay, this is not going as planned._

He thought to himself, but soon Yuuri snapped out of it enough to speak, “Would you like some food?” he said, the deep red color staining his face still.

Viktor smiled, “Yes, I would. Thank you.” he stepped out of the bath and into the robes the inn had provided him. Yuuri looked like he was about to faint, his cheeks still red and his steps staggering like he was in a trance. Maybe Viktor needed to think this through. He’s not the best at impulse control. What if Yuuri hates him? No, he wouldn’t have asked him to be his coach if he did. Maybe he’s just scared. He could work with scared much better than hate. Yuuri led him to a private dining room and had his mother bring out some food for Viktor. Viktor thanked them both and ate. This food far too good to be legal. The exhaustion finally got to him and he passed out on the floor, curled up with Makkachin, who had been begging for bites his whole meal.

__

Yuuri stepped out of the dining hall after Viktor had been given food to finally shovel snow like he had been asked what felt like hours later, even though it was only minutes. The work and the cold would help clear his head. As soon as he stepped outside this time, he was tackled by a very vocal Minako rather than a dog.

“Is it true that Viktor Nikiforov is coming to Japan to be your coach?” she yelled, “Why didn’t you tell me?” she demanded.

Yuuri tumbled over again, how many times was he going to get knocked over today? “ I had no idea that he was! He never said anything about it to me! I don’t even know how he knew where I was. I’m just as confused as you are.”

“Wait, wait, wait, you’re acting like he’s already here.” Yuuri nodded sheepishly, “Then what are you waiting for? Where is he?”

“He’s in the dining room!” he said, he may or may not fear the woman in front of him, so he did as she said. He opened the door to the dining room and Viktor was on the floor sleeping.

“Wow, so it really is him.” she said, “You know it’s all over the Russian news. Apparently he’s decided to take a season off to ‘consider the future of his career’. I don’t think anyone had any idea that he would be coming here, much less to coach you, no offense.”

Yuuri nodded, “I had no idea, either. He just showed up out of nowhere and told me he was here to coach me. I’m just as surprised as you are.” He said wonderously. _In all his years of knowing him, he never ceased to surprise him._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy the bitch lives. Life has gotten crazy. Between moving across the country, the pandemic, getting then losing a job a month later, and writer's block, I finally got chapter three written. Hopefully I'll get on some form of schedule or start writing semi-regularly. It's good to be back. Thank you for reading. <3

Viktor woke up on the floor of the dining room with Yuuri and another woman standing over him. He smiled, sleep still holding onto the edge of his mind, “Good to see you again, Yuuri. Who’s this?” he asked. 

Yuuri’s brain short-circuted at the smile Viktor cast his way.  _ He's even prettier in person.  _ He realized that he spoke to him a bit too late, it was already awkward. He stammered to recover, “This is Minako, she’s my old ballet teacher.”

Viktor nodded, “Pleasure to meet you. Your name is familiar, you won the  Prix Benois de la Danse, correct?” he asked. 

“Yes, I did.” she smiled, “where did you do your training?”

“The Bolshoi Ballet Acadamy, after that I was privately taught by Lilia Baranovskaya.”

“You have quite the dance resume. That explains a lot.” she said. 

Viktor nodded, “So did Yuuri if he trained under you. It definitely shows in his step sequences.” 

“Thank you.” she said, “I have to open the bar for dinner, I’ll see you later, Yuuri.” she said and walked out. 

The two skaters said their goodbyes and Viktor looked back at Yuuri, “So, can you show me to where I’ll be staying?” he stood and stretched.

“Wait, you’re serious? You’re going to be my coach?” Yuuri asked.

“Yes, I wouldn’t have come if I didn’t fully intend on this. I’ve had all my things shipped from Russia, the rest should be here within the next couple days.” Viktor responded. 

“We have a spare dining room upstairs. Follow me.” he led them up there. “That’s my bedroom, he said and pointed to a door at the end of the hallway, we’ll have to share a bathroom, if that’s alright.”

“That’s fine, don’t worry.” he smiled again, Yuuri almost swooned. “I want you to know, yuuri, that I’m here because I want to be. I want to coach you, and I really see potential in you. I know that we can reach it. It will take time, but I know you can win gold.” 

Yuuri turned a deep shade of red again, “Thank you.” he stuttered and squeaked out. “I better go. It’s getting late and you must be tired and yeah.” his words spilled out. Almost too fast to follow. Yuuri slipped out of the room before Viktor could say anything else.

Yuuri’s heart was pounding, he wasn’t sure if he would ever get used to Viktor’s presence living so close to him, but he was happy for the opportunity, if only he could get over his nerves _ , my never ending problem, anxiety.  _

Yuuri called Phichit,  _ he always knows what to say to make me feel better _ . The Thai skater answered enthusiastically, “Hey, Yuuri! It’s good to hear from you. I miss having you here. What have you been up to?” he asked. 

“I got back home a few days ago. I was settling in fine until Viktor Nikiforov showed up.”

“What? He went to Hatsetsu? The world has been blowing up ever since he left Russia out of nowhere. Do you know why he’s there?”

Yuuri rubbed his forehead, “He says that he wants to be my coach. I don’t believe it, but why else would he be here?”

“I don’t know, but take tbe blessing as it is. It’s a dream come true, isn’t it? Having Viktor himself coach you one-on-one?”

“Yes it is, but why me?” Yuuri groaned. 

“You’re a better skater than you give yourself credit for. He must see it in you, too. Just relax and take his help. I’m sure you’ll do great.”

“Thanks, Peach. You’re the best.”

“I know,” Phichit laughed, “Keep in touch. You have to make up for not being my roommate now.”

  
“I will. Love you, talk to you soon.” Yuuri promised and hung up. Phichit was right, this is a blessing. He just had to get used to the fact that his life long idol has dropped his entire career in order to coach him.  _ This is going to be harder than I thought. _

**Author's Note:**

> We love a determined Viktor. I'll be writing the next chapter either tonight or tomorrow. I hope y'all like this!
> 
> Please support me on Ko-Fi if you can!
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/nermwrites


End file.
